Midnight Magic
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [GC oneshot] Five minutes til the new year, and Catherine has one last resolution to complete...


A/N: Random idea for the title, twisting it into a GC story, and here it is!

Summary: There are five minutes til the new year, and Catherine has one last resolution to complete...

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

.:Midnight Magic:.

Five minutes til midnight.

At midnight, it would be a new year. And I would have failed, yet again, the number one on my New Years Resolutions. As I have for the past several years. I can never get up enough courage to do it. Confessing my feelings to Gil could ruin what we have, and I would rather have this than nothing. I decided this afternoon that I was going to do it. I was in misery not knowing. This afternoon, I had been so sure that only getting run over by a train, or something would keep me from it. Now I knew that it was not going to be that way at all. There was no way I was going to open that door in front of me. But somehow, my hand sneaked out of its own accord, and opened the door to Gil's office. He was sitting at his desk, going over paperwork. He looked so sexy with that beard, although it has taken me a while to get used to it.

"Cath?"

He is wondering why I am here.

Smiling a teasing, albeit forced, smile at him, I say

"It is five.." glance down at my watch, "Now four minutes to midnight. What are you doing in your office? You should be in the break room with the rest of us, counting down to the new year!"

I had been in the break room with Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Greg. Lindsey had fallen asleep on her sleeping bag on the floor. Everyone was wondering when Gil was going to get himself in there, and I had volunteered to go get him, knowing that if I didn't, he would probably lose all track of time, and totally miss it. Somewhere in the back of my head, I also knew that it would be a perfect time to show Gil how I felt about him before the new year. But there was no way I could do that.

"Oh! Is it that time already?"

"No, Gil." I replied sarcastically, "I came in here because I couldn't stand not being in your presence any longer."

I tried to ignore how close to the truth that was. I had been missing him.

"In that case, I guess I should get out there, shouldn't I ?" He said, playing along. Man, he looks so adorable when he teases.

"Yes, you should. Now, come on. You now only have three minutes."

He got up from the chair, and I walked out in front of him, turning when he shut the door behind us.

We walked into the breakroom, finding Lindsey awake so she could be awake for the new year toast. Which was sparkling white grape juice, already poured, two glasses sitting on the counter, while everyone else was already holding theirs.

"There you guys are. We were worried you would miss the countdown." Warrick said, eyeing us. I had made the mistake of pouring everything out to him that afternoon in the locker room. I had been shocked when I found out that it was apparently obvious when the only reaction I got was a "finally."

"Two minutes, you guys!" Greg shouted, looking at the watch he had been staring at almost continuously the last ten minutes.

Gil walked over to get the glasses off the counter, bringing mine to me. As he handed it to me, his fingers brushed over mine, and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity. I quickly said thanks and averted my eyes. We stood, not really talking in a semi-awkward silence, both of us pretending to be interested in the conversation Nick, Sara, and Lindsey were having. The obvious happiness of Nick and Sara almost made me jealous. Not of Nick, but of what they had. When Greg yelled one minute, I knew I was going to do this. I had to.

"Gil?" I said, motioning toward the door. He followed me as I stopped a few feet from the door, neither of us realizing that it didn't close all the way.

The words seemed frozen in my mouth. But I knew that I had to complete it before midnight, which was less than a minute away. I knew that I had to do it, or I would lose my courage, and regret it. But I couldn't seem to get the words out. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I heard the countdown start, and I did what I had been dying to do for years.

10,9...

I kissed Gil Grissom.

8,7...

And he kissed me back.

6,5,4...

The door opened, and we both jumped apart. Staring back at us were Greg, Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Lindsey, all grinning.

The countdown continued.

3,2...

We were still close, even though the others were still watching us. I didn't care. I had done it in time. For the first time, I had kissed Gil Grissom. And it was even better than I had imagined, although we didn't get enough time to really explore. But we would later. From his responce, I was sure of that.

1...

Cheers erupted from the breakroom, but we were just staring at eachother. I knew that he felt the same as I did.

"Happy new year, Catherine."

As his mouth decended on mine once again, I had a sneaking suspicion that this year was going to be alot better than the last.

Fin!

A/N: Written in a very small amount of time. Sorry for all the mistakes or if it seemed rushed. No beta, so all mistakes are mine! Feedback much appreciated:)

ttfn

ibreak4CSI


End file.
